Terra Reincarnated
by val'tanelle
Summary: The 7th generation living on the terraformed Earth is plagued by terrorism. 16-year-old Terra Blue Silverkey, graduating, has a secret to become an astronaut. It totally did not involve psychic powers or the name Jomy Marquis Shin, until today.
1. Graduation Day

**Terra Reincarnated  
By Himig**

**Summary:** The 7th generation living on the terraformed Earth is plagued by terrorism. 16-year-old Terra Blue Silverkey, graduating, has a secret to become an astronaut. It totally did not involve psychic powers or the name Jomy Marquis Shin, until today.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Terra e…else I'll get it DUBBED SO IT GETS LIMELIGHT.

**Author's Note:** …MORE TOWARD THE TERRA FICS YES.

This will be a multi-chaptered story. Expect plenty of short chapters, but also plot advancement. I will not dedicate a chapter for something stupid.

**Warning:** This will be the first time I'd have a bunch of OCs. Fear not; our favorite cast will be around, and they'll be the main. Just deal with Ocs. I trust these Ocs with mah life.

**

* * *

Terra Reincarnated**

**Chapter 1: Graduation Day  


* * *

**

The school was seldom quiet.

The grounds of the school were empty. Vehicles rarely passed through the school zone. The streets were empty. There were no houses nearby. The buildings near the school were public places – currently empty.

The hallways of the school were empty. Light was there (coming through the glass windows). But sound wasn't.

Inside classrooms, they were empty. But aside from light, there were students and a teacher. There were desks, chairs, and papers on top of the desks – the great, grand paper of examination.

Terra Blue Silverkey was seldom quiet.

Even if he were in the confines of the four-cornered room, he cracked jokes and talked all day. Oh, yea he listened to lectures, especially during Math and Science. Science was his favorite subject; math was an obligatory subject forced upon each student. No qualms about that.

Perhaps this likeness for a subject aside from PE and Club (and dismissal) made him different from the common athletes and he was well-liked by teachers all the same. He was energetic and did some focus on academics, but sometimes he was trouble. The said trouble was always about that, that he…

Terra…or rather, Blue as what he preferred to be called was fifteen minutes early done. He wanted to look through the papers, but he didn't. He stared outside the window, near to his seat. He looked far beyond the sky and hoped he'd be there, so far away someday.

The bell rang. The legs of the table scratched the wooden floor. Blue was free to leave.

When Blue went out, the corridors were empty. He saw the bulletin board where scores and ranks from the examination were placed. Blue didn't know what to expect, but he first eyed at those above. His name was of course, not on the first rank. Some genius was reserved there, but to his surprise, he saw his name near the top fifteen.

"_I passed!"_ he thought happily, smiling from ear to ear. He didn't just pass, but he reached top 15!

A teacher came up to him and congratulated him. "You did well, Terra."

Blue would have frowned at the name called, but he was dancing in glee, metaphorically. "Thank you, professor."

"It's time to say goodbye, but you don't have time for that."

Blue's eyes widened. His eyes were blue. This was where his middle name came from.

"Leave my family and friends?" he asked, scandalized. "No!"

"Now, Terra-"

"It's _Blue_!"

"You'll be the first to turn sixteen," the teacher pressed on. "It's time to grow up."

"No!" he yelled again, extremely angry. "I'm not leaving them behind!"

Blue fled, stomping at each of his step and running aimlessly. He reached the men's bathroom and took his time to regain his breath.

A gibberish word came out of his mouth when he sensed someone – not just a person, from the cubicle. He cautiously approached; his reflection on the mirror by the sink. When he reached the cubicle, it vanished. He knew nothing was there. In fact on normal standards, there was physically nothing there.

Blue abruptly glanced at the mirror and he ended up screaming.

He saw his own reflection and that somehow freaked him out.

Or maybe it was the call that keeps shouting his name.

"Blue, Blue! _Terra!"_

"IT'S BLUE!" he shouted back, frustrated.

"_Jomy"_

Blue raised his head and his eyesight became clearer. Two faces greeted his awakening, one with a particularly silvery, long hair and the other with the complete opposite, raven hair, shaggy and shoulder-length.

"I passed your paper already," Dessambre said.

Blue's eyes widened. "_SHIT_, I haven't written my name there yet!"

"Shit," Hajilee echoed, making a run for the paper. He gave it to Blue after a quick talk with the student arranging the papers. Blue scribbled his name fast and passed it. The three shared a sigh of relief.

Dessambre smiled weakly. "Sorry," she apologized. Blue blushed, seeing her appear as she should yet his knees felt weak.

"Did you write your name right?" Hajilee asked, smirking. "Or you wrote Sam's name again?"

Blue ignored him. "Let's meet up with Shirowe."

"Before he gets flocked for dates!" Dessambre giggled, girlishly smiling and skipping.

Hajilee patted the annoyed Blue in the back, who couldn't help but sigh.

In another classroom, Dessambre's words were too late. Shirowe's table was flocked by students, the female population excitedly talking. Competition was high, but Dessambre was the closest to Shirowe, being Blue's best friend (and perhaps more in Blue's eyes) and everyone knows Shirowe has taken interest in Blue the moment the genius transferred to the school.

Dessambre cut through the crowd, forcing jealous girls to dissipate. Dessambre felt proud at this. Shirowe was a dreamboy. He has a beautiful, smooth white skin, his face was mature but his sapphire eyes were kind and gentle. Beyond his physical appearance, it was known he was indeed like this. It was also adorable for the female population the way the bangs of his bright blond hair curtain his eyes. His hair was soft and was naturally spiky, giving him a more charming appeal. He was also 'cool' with the way his headphones were usually on his ears, yet he can still answer teachers during lectures.

Shirowe was also strong and athletic. He was Blue's rival. Blue didn't like Shirowe at first. After initial meetings, Blue became softer to Shirowe, at least, though Dessambre continued to be the bridge between the two.

"How was the exam?" Dessambre asked.

Shirowe adjusted the sound penetration of his earphones so he could hear outside noise. The earphones were very useful. No one knows for sure if he were listening or not because of his earphones. They thought he had the sound penetration of the earphones open because he would casually respond to them, but the truth was he was just pretending.

"It was pretty hard," he said honestly, smiling.

Dessambre's smile glittered. "Yea. I gave up in the items ninety and above already!"

"I was honestly tempted to just guess halfway through," Shirowe said, chuckling.

"And you'll still reach rank 1, anyway!" Blue said loudly, pretending to be upset.

Something in Shirowe's face brightened when he saw Blue. "Blue…"

Blue quirked an eyebrow. "Yea?"

Shirowe always did that, like he wanted to say more, but he spoke of a different subject. "How did it go?"

Blue shrugged. "It was boring…but okay."

Shirowe nodded. "As expected of Blue." He looked around. "Where's Hajilee?"

Dessambre did the same. "Haji went off?"

Blue used his cellphone and tried calling him. "That guy probably went run off for a date," he said after failing to reach him.

Dessambre's emerald eyes looked at the sun outside. "Let's go somewhere, then!"

"Finally going to get a haircut?" Blue asked sarcastically. Dessambre whipped her long blond hair at Blue's face in response. "Hey!"

"No," Dessambre said firmly. "It's pretty."

"It is," Shirowe nodded in agreement. "Dessambre has a pretty smile too, like a goddess."

Shirowe may or may not have missed the two blushing. Blue doing so in an upset manner.

The trio spent the rest of the day jumping through malls. They didn't buy many, only a couple of items for memories. When evening came, they settled to eat at a fast-food restaurant, Shirowe disliking the decision.

"It tastes the same…" Shirowe told Blue. Dessambre left after they ordered, saying she wanted to go back to a store to buy something quick. "But they're made differently. I like the food we eat that grows naturally from our soil."

Blue placed his chin on his hand and stared at the sports store across. "Natural food's everywhere, don't worry."

"I know," he said gently. "Earth's very nice."

Blue eyed at Shirowe. "That sounded very weird."

Shirowe laughed quietly. "It does? I guess in your generation, it does…"

"You don't talk like this when Sam or Haji are around."

There was a moment of silence. Shirowe's smile did not linger. He looked at Blue with such a serious look that it made Blue think of the genius as something different – like he wasn't Shirowe. Or maybe, this was the real Shirowe?

A waiter came and served their food, disrupting the atmosphere only a little.

Shirowe only ordered dessert. He took in a scoop of the crushed ice and some of the sweet milky flavored cream on top. "Why Blue?"

Shirowe frowned. He ordered fries while Dessambre's burger lay beside his softdrink. "What?" Shirowe leaned forward to dip a finger of his fries in Shirowe's ice cream, but Shirowe slapped his friend's hand away in such a subtle manner that people would wander why Blue frowned. "I thought you don't like artificial flavoring?" he whined.

"It's delicious," Shirowe answered, hiding a grin. Well, he has a soft spot to sweets. "Why do you prefer to be called 'Blue', Terra?"

Blue showed a sign of annoyance, either because he was called by the name or because Shirowe skillfully thwarted his plan again. "Terra sounds like a girl's name. And Blue's cool. It's my middle name, so it's the same."

"Just like synthetic and natural food." Shirowe shivered at the bite of the cold delicacy. It felt good, in a way. "Order your own food," Shirowe said at the pouting Blue.

"Stingy," he joked. "And hypocrite."

Shirowe laughed. "Haha. I wonder if you've always lived like this, Terra."

"Stop calling me that," Blue warned, leaning back and drinking the cup of softdrink. "And I've always been like this." Blue paused and saw Shirowe gawking at him. "What?"

"That's good to hear," Shirowe concluded, nodding.

"What's good to hear?" Blue asked, confused.

"Blue," Shirowe said. The way he did it, Blue shivered. Shirowe appeared so serious again. "I'm sorry for choosing you."

But the rest of his words were muffled by a loud explosion and series of screams and movement. Smoke began to emit from fallen debris and fire blazed at the floor above. Blue moved out of the restaurant and looked up to see suspicious people about.

"Blue, let's go!" Shirowe's voiced.

"SAM!" Blue yelled, but Shirowe pulled him away. "Sam!"

The two froze when they heard screams nearby and the clicking of guns.

"Get down!" a man holding a gun ordered. "And nobody move!"

But Blue didn't follow. He didn't move, but he remained there, standing.

"_Am I…this scared?_"

"_You can feel it, too, can you?_" Blue heard a voice reply in his head. "_This man's intentions…_"

"_This voice—_"

"I said GET DOWN!" the man roared, firing a shot.

There was another chorus of scream and crying. Blue's eyes shot to his side but only saw the reality of his dread.

"SHIROWE!" Blue cried out, trying to reach out for his falling friend – shot on the head.

* * *

"Detecting energy influx in coordinates 67, 60 in Kwezon."

A man standing by a high platform viewed the large digital screen in front. "A city? Energy status?"

"220 seconds until it reaches critical point! Energy level is leaving the safe zone rapidly."

"Turn on Sector B's energy bank to full."

"Sir, calculations have energy exceed the estimate!"

The man's eyes widened. "What? Any signs of tectonic pressure?"

"Negative. No energy is detected from the ground."

"Scan nearby sources!" The man tried not to sigh. For seven generations, the terraformed Earth have held onto their powers dormant. Its natural suppression was unknown, but it has its own powers as well. Earthquakes, tsunamis, cyclones – they've used these to keep Mother Nature in check in return.

When will humanity become adapt to change again?


	2. Shirowe's Faces

Monthly updates.

**Terra Reincarnated**

**Chapter 2: Shirowe's Faces**

During the opening ceremony almost a year ago, he only threw him a glance and almost called his attention to greet him how he's vacation was. Blue realized he didn't know his name.

"My name is Peter Anyan Shirowe. Please to meet everyone of you."

Blue thought it happens a lot in a person's life. It just so happens he mistaken the new student with someone else and he happened to be in the same class as the new student's.

But now that he knew his name, why did he want to call his attention again? Is it even a coincidence that Shirowe would look at him straight in the eye and smile sadly?

He was probably like that, the one with good looks, smart brains, but generally a weak character. During PE, he even expected Shirowe to be seated by the bleachers, having explained to the teacher his medical situation. Blue was an athlete in PE, especially soccer. He didn't expect Shirowe to not only show up in PE, strong and healthy, but even rival his own skills.

It meant a lot for the new kid to be of match to him, Terra Blue Silverkey. He was popular, well-liked. Blue is the exemption. He thought Shirowe was satisfied by just throwing him sympathetic looks whilst basking in his accomplishment, but he even went so far to talk to him.

Sam and Haji both liked him, especially Sam. It irritated him to no end that they thought he was just a sore loser to treat the new kid unfriendly. Blue couldn't believe that it crossed his mind the first time he saw Shirowe to talk to him.

When Blue flunked in a math test, left his assignment in his favorite subject, and missed the winning goal in soccer, he wanted to let it out to his two friends. Unfortunately for him they were occupied, irking him more. If only they knew how horrible his day was.

It didn't help that Shirowe, a classmate of his and enjoyed looking down at him approached him again while he was ready to snap anyone's neck and none of his friends were around to restrain him.

And Blue did snap, fortunately not anyone's neck. He let his anger out like a child, something that no one would do in front of the tormentor. If only Sam and Haji knew, then this humiliation would have never happened.

Shirowe looked down, nodding.

Blue asked sharply what, what exactly was on his mind.

"I'm sorry," was his answer. "But I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't know your name during the opening ceremony, so I was really glad I was in the same class as yours."

Even still Blue didn't understand the sadness in Shirowe's smile, and why he only showed it to him.

There was a deep self-resentment to see Shirowe fall right in front of his eyes. He barely knew Shirowe's past, didn't know why he acted differently around him. Shirowe was trying to say something, but Blue never understood. He gave off a different feeling and asked Blue a lot of things. Shirowe would try to brighten his day or comfort him. He can be quite persistent, especially since they were still no more than good acquaintances, but Blue appreciated the effort and he thought he should do the same for Shirowe.

"_SHIROWE!"_ Blue cried out, his arm desperately reaching in the split second the gun was shot at Shirowe. Many have taken their eyes away in terror. _"They all think he's dead._"

"Shirowe!" Blue sobbed, catching him by his arms. They all thought he was dead, but Blue wouldn't believe them, or his thoughts. Shirowe's eyes were closed with a red streak of blood streaming out of his right eye. Blue shuddered at the image of Shirowe, crying even until his death. Blue couldn't even understand why Shirowe would smile at him sadly, and only to him.

The murderer seemed satisfied at the terror he caused.

"Haji, Haji, wait!"

The armed man turned around and his cheek collided with a heavy, brutal fist that knocked his seven-foot body to the ground by a mere student.

"You _bastard_! You shot my friend!" Hajilee shouted angrily. The terrorists around him mysteriously did nothing. Revenge was inexplicably out of their minds as they stood idly.

Hajilee gritted his teeth furiously and looked like he wanted to say more in his anger. He whirled to where Blue was, putting a hand on his motionless shoulder.

"Blue, come with me. Sam is with me. We'll get Shirowe to the medics." Hajilee shook his friend gently. "Blue, he's not dead, but you need to go! Blue!"

Hajilee can see fresh tears on Blue's cheeks. It despaired him. Blue saw everything right in front of his eyes, but it can't be helped anymore.

"Blue," Hajilee firmly called again with more authority in his tone. "Terra…Jomy!"

Blue's head slightly moved upward but sharply, the same his eyes snapped open. Hajilee's eyes stretched as wide as they can possibly can, then swiftly taking a look at Shirowe, but Shirowe's hand blasted him with a strong blue light. Hajilee flew in air and four tables had to stop him from flying right across the room.

"Haji!" Blue shouted, having caught the mysterious blue light but not entirely understanding what it was, except it blew his friend away.

Shirowe stirred forcibly, putting a hand on Blue's shoulder to help him sit up.

"Shirowe, you're—your eye!"

Shirowe groaned, but forced himself to stand up. Blue protested, but Shirowe didn't stop.

"It's fine," he said. And even at a time like this, he smiled. "It's an artificial eye, anyway."

"What?"

Blue was less concerned of the guns that resumed their position, all pointed to them. Shirowe appeared more alert and embraced Blue tightly and jumped away behind a makeshift barricade of tables and chairs.

"Idiot!" Hajilee screamed. "Don't shoot!"

Blue was trying to crane his neck, to see Hajilee, but Shirowe tugged his arm, telling him that they needed to run immediately. They ran out of the restaurant.

"Wait, Shirowe, how about Haji?" Blue asked anxiously, the two running with athletic speed. The two skidded to a stop when a green wall of light suddenly blocked their way.

"Shirowe, stop!" Hajilee's voice echoed.

Blue didn't know what was going on, but Hajilee was walking toward them with armed men around him. Shirowe was as calm as a tree, strong despite the shot he got on his 'artificial' eye.

Blue couldn't imitate Shirowe. Two of his friends were at two sides and light that can manifest a physical form began to defy the laws of physics.

Who was this….person?

"Look, I'm sorry that they shot you…we shot you…"

"'We'?" Blue muttered, stunned. Hajilee is with them, then?

Hajilee stopped. Blue knew his green eyes were sincere. He didn't want anyone hurt, but what the heck was going on?

"Let me explain, Shirowe. We're like you and Blue is…" Hajilee looked from Shirowe to Blue, who firmly glared. What about him?

"We're not going to hurt out comrades," Hajilee finished. "Thank you for protecting Blue, but there isn't any danger, not to you two, my friends. I promise."

Hajilee stepped a foot forward, but Shirowe grabbed Blue's wrist and moved a foot backward.

Hajilee frowned. "Shirowe, what are you—"

"My name is not Shirowe."

Hajilee's jaw dropped, alike to Blue's. "Shirowe…?"

"My name is not Peter Anyan Shirowe!" he announced boldly. His face looked hard and stoic that his next words felt like nothing. "I'm sorry for lying."

Several mouths dropped, gaping and no words escaped their throats temporarily. It was an effective distraction. Shirowe put Blue's arm around his neck and particles of blue light surrounded them until it turned to an orb. Hajilee looked like he was about to react, but Shirowe had gone ahead, flying upward and shooting through the cement like it was paper. Hajilee and the armed men covered their faces from the shower of stones and throat-choking dusts.

"Damn it!"

Blue knew and felt (very much) his awkward position. Crazy ideas can't help enter his mind, despite the events right now. He was a bit taller than Shirowe, but if he doesn't lock his hands around his neck, then he wouldn't have survived the absurd escape Shirowe pulled off. Moreover they were fifty feet from the ground and Shirowe appeared exhausted.

"Shirowe, that was crazy," Blue managed to say. "What if Haji were a different person to not fall for that?"

Shirowe didn't smile. "I don't know," he answered stiffly.

They had an unruly landing just three buildings from the mall on top of a business building, where people have surely evacuated the place. Shirowe collapsed to the floor, but just as fast he insisted to stand up.

"Hey, Shirowe!" Blue said, slightly frustrated at his persistence. "At least rest—"

"Idiot!" Shirowe retorted, surprising Blue. "They're after you, we have to…"

"Shirowe!" Blue caught him the second time before collapsing. "Why are they after me? And how do you know?"

Shirowe panted, completely paler than usual. "He'll explain," he muttered vaguely.

"He?"

Shirowe's face look like it was in utter stress. His eyebrows were frowning that his forehead would create new creases at this rate. Blue had never seen Shirowe like this.

"Shut up," Shirowe sighed quietly. Blue frowned, confused. That was a late reaction.

"Shirowe, Blue!"

Blue heard footsteps landing. He turned his neck, completely alarmed. He wasn't a superhuman being, but he felt no presence at all, as if Hajilee just appeared into thin air.

"Haji…"

Hajilee decided to take things slowly. He came alone. Though he was unarmed, Blue had seen enough to be convinced he had power and a secretive intention. At the same time, this was Hajilee, the one who wouldn't lie to them…at least he hope so.

"Blue, Shirowe," he said slowly, nodding to them both. "Just calm down, okay? Please, I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Then what about the bombing?" Blue asked, finding it reasonable to see to it that Hajilee prove to be worth the trust first.

"No one was hurt. I used my psionic abilities."

"Psionic abilities?"

"You have it, too, Blue. Just like Shirowe, though I didn't expect it…"

Blue doubted he had something he didn't know, but he decided not to question that for now. "What if I do?"

"You don't understand. It's because it's _you._"

"You're right. I really _don't _understand. It must have been nice to cause all that chaos and confuse me."

"I'm sorry."

"You are?"

"Yes."

There was silence between the two. Hajilee wasn't lying. The question is if this was Hajilee's agenda alone or something even bigger…

"Is Shirowe okay?"

"He's…pretty grouchy."

They chuckled for a few seconds and smiles faded for a while. Hajilee scrutinized Shirowe's face. He had never felt anything from Shirowe, but now, he was like a box suddenly open for the world and all the contents just began spilling out.

Shirowe opened his left, uninjured eye. Blue seemed glad, but Hajilee was darkly hoping he remained unconscious. Shirowe was going to fight back.

"Wait, Shirowe-"

But this Shirowe was different. Both Blue and Hajilee immediately noticed.

Or maybe this was the real Shirowe?

"So there _is_ something you're not very good at?" he said haughtily, raising an arm glowing in blue arm, pointed like a gun at Hajilee. "Me? I'm a natural, of course."

Blue's eyes widened, realizing Shirowe, whatever state he was in, was going to fight Hajilee and kill him. "Shirowe, STOP—"

Blue ducked his head behind his arms. A brilliant beam of blue light shot through the air. He felt resistance on the other side, causing turbulence in the wind. Shirowe clicked his tongue, expressing disappointment. When it quelled down, Blue looked over and saw Hajilee, burning in green light, collapsing to his knees.

"Hm? I don't remember you…who are you?"

"He's _Haji_, Shirowe, our friend!" Blue growled, finding strength to stand in between the two sides. Hajilee have only showed patience to gain their trust, but Shirowe was going out of the line. "Shirowe, what the hell are you doing?"

Blue thought he knocked some senses on Shirowe. His smile vanished and he glowered deeply in resentment.

"Why are you defending him?"

"I won't let you two kill each other."

Shirowe didn't appear pleased. "If you're ideal like that, it could kill _you_."

"Shirowe, you're the one acting strange and suspicious…" To begin with was the artificial eye.

Shirowe smiled haughtily once more. "He wasn't bluffing, you know. I really am not Peter Anyan Shirowe. That person doesn't exist."

Hajilee stood unsteadily. The smiling fool just confirmed something to him that he shouldn't hesitate any longer. On the roof there only stood a single friend for him, not two.

"Blue, forgive me for this!"

"Haji—?"

For the second time, Shirowe's smile vanished. Hajilee grabbed Blue's wrist and began teleporting. Before the green light enveloped them both, Blue heard Shirowe calling him two names that wasn't his: Peter and Jomy.


End file.
